NAUGHTY
by AnnieSakkie
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke adalah dua orang anak dari keluarga konglomerat. Naruto berencana akan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai tunangan nya. Full lemon scene. OOC berat. NaruXFemSasu. Straight. (Don't Like, Don't read)
1. Chapter 1

**NAUGHTY**

_Pairing : NaruXFemSasu_

_Genre : Romance_

_Rated : Full Lemon, Straight. Cerita Geje berat. EYD amburadul tidak karuan_

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Pov<strong>

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha. Kalian pasti tahu, entah dari orang-orang atau dari internet, Uchiha adalah sebuah klan yang terpandang dan terkaya di konoha. Semua anggota klan Uchiha tidak ada yang tidak sukses dan kaya. Entah bagaimana mereka mendapatkan kesuksesan itu, aku tidak begitu peduli. Aku hanya bungsu dan aku sangat di sayangi oleh semua keturunanku. Aku bingung, apa yang menarik dari diriku sehingga angggota klan yang lain begitu simpati dan pasti akan mengalah bila aku sudah meminta apapun. APAPUN.

Aku perempuan dan memang wajar aku hobi berbelanja. Semua orang mengatakan bahwa aku cantik dan sangat sempurna. Benarkah, aku tidak terlalu habis pikir. Memang seluruh klan Uchiha tidak ada yang bertampang dibawah standart. Mereka selalu diatas rata-rata dalam segi kesempurnaan ragawi. Apalagi Nisaan ku, Oh My andaikan ini adalah FF dengan genre incest, mungkin aku sangat mencintai kakak laki-laki ku ini. Siapapun baik wanita maupun pria pasti akan mencintai kesempurnaan ragawi kakak ku.

Saat ini aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang teman yang satu sekolah dengan ku. Dia beruntung bisa menjadi pacar ku, salah kan saja ibunya yang menjadi teman baik dari kedua orang tua ku. Oh jangan lupa kan juga kekayaan serta eksistensi yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya, kalkulator pun tidak akan mampu menampung jumlah nol di belakangnya. Dia pemuda yang tampan, tentu saja mana mungkin aku mau menerimanya kalau dia buruk rupa. Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto, keturunan tunggal klan Namikaze dan pewaris utama yayasan yang menaungi sekolah tempat ku belajar. Sudah cukup lama juga kami, pacaran mungkin sekitar satu tahun.

"Siang Sasuke." Aku hanya mengangkat kepalaku saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dengan lembut dan nampak lah seorang pemuda tampan berkulit _tan_ manis dengan surai spike blonde yang berantakan namun seksi serta mata _Blue Shapire_ yang jernih.

"Akh..ada apa?" ternyata yang memanggil ku adalah pacarku.

"Aku rindu padamu sayang, bagaimana kalau nanti kita…"kata-kata nya menggantung, dia memandangku dengan mata nakal yang menggoda.

"Hn, memangnya yang kemarin masih belum puas heh?" Tanya ku dengan mengalungkan tanganku pada leher kokohnya. Kembali ku tatap mata _blue elektrik _nya dengan pandangan tak kalah menggoda. Sengaja ku geserkan lututku ke selangkangan nya. Biar tahu rasa kau _baby_. Memang enak di goda seperti ini. Kemarin kau sudah nakal memakai kan ku _vibrator _sepanjang pelajaran yang bergetar hebat di vaginaku. Aku harus menahan gejolak dengan tidak berteriak atau mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh saat aku klimaks.

"Uhh..mana mungkin aku puas bila tidak menyentuh bidadari ku yang cantik ini." balasnya sembari mendekatkan selakangannya pada lutut ku dan bergerak layak nya orang bersetubuh. Oh My..aku lupa, pacar ku ini memang mesumnya sudah kelewatan sekali.

Dia bisa terangsang di manapun dan saat sedang melakukan apapun. Dan bila dia sudah _Hard_ dia pasti akan melakukan nya. Entah saat itu berada dimana. Dia memang _Naughty_ sekali kan. Dia benar-benar hebat di ranjang. Dia bisa membuatku klimaks hanya dengan jarinya saja.

"Benarkah, bukan kah kau yang kemarin menyerah dengan permainan ku, hn sayang." bisik ku dengan mendesah di telinganya. Aku tahu pasti dia tidak akan tahan bila aku sudah begini.

"Tidak ada yang mungkin tahan dan tidak ejakulasi saat kau bergerak seliar itu di atas penis ku,_b__aby_ kau membuat ku ingin menyutubuhi mu di sini." balasnya dengan suara berat.

Dia pasti sudah _Horny_ sekali. Kasihan sekali pacar ku ini. Namun itu tidak menyulutkan niat ku untuk menggodanya lebih. Dengan perlahan ku jilat leher kekar yang berwarna tan manis milik pacarku ini. Sedikit ku gigit agar ia semakin frustasi dengan keadaan nya. Ternyata itu berhasil terdengar dari desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya

"Hnn..Sasu sayang, uughh…kau membuatku _turn on_..akhh."

"Apa kau ingin menyetubuhi ku di sini hnm Naruto, di ruangan ini, biar semua orang mendengar desahan seksi ku dan aku akan meneriakan namamu saat penis besar mu menghajar lubang ku." tanyaku dengan _dirty talk_ yang selalu ia lakukan saat menggoda ku bila ia ingin meniduri ku.

"Kenapa mulutmu bisa senakal ini. Lihat penis ku menjadi bangun mendengar suaramu." balasnya dengan membuka kancing seragamku. Aku tahu dia tidak akan tahan dengan ku.

"Kau yang mengajari ku bicara senakal ini Naru, akh kau membuka kancing ku sayang." Tangan besarnya menyelinap masuk dan mengelus dadaku di luar bra. Seketika serangan listrik beratus volt menyerang tubuh ku.

"Hari ini kau memakai Bra berenda pemberian ku, kau benar-benar sudah menyiapkan ini." kata nya sambil menatapku lekat namun tangannya semakin nakal mengelus kesana kemari.

Mana aku tahan bila sudah begini. Dia memang sudah menghafal kelemahan ku.

"akh..ngh..sshh….na..Naruhhh ak..aku…ahn." Mana mungkin aku bisa bicara dengan jelas, karena tiba-tiba tangan nya dengan lincah menyusup dibalik bra dan menyentuh titik yang menjadi kelemahan ku. Jemarinya memang begitu terampil memanja bagian tersebut. Oh _Good, _aku benar-benar _turn on_ sekarang.

"Puting kecil mu menegang _baby_, kau memang benar-benar bereaksi dengan sentuhan ku ya Sasukehh." Bisiknya lalu ia menjilati daun telingaku. Ya Tuhan dia juga hafal titik kelamahan ku yang lain.

"Ssshh…ough…uhhh..Naruhh tohhh." lenguhku pelan

"Wangimu benar-benar membuat ku mabuk." katanya pelan namun masih bisa ku dengar. Sedetik kemudian, bagian leherku terasa basah dan geli.

"Ukhh..ahhh….ughh." aku melenguh memperdengarkan desahan tertahan ku yang tercekat di tenggokan. Oh betapa pintar ia memainkan lidah nya di leherku. Ia pasti meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_ di sana. Bekas yang kemarin saja belum hilang dia sudah membuat bekas yang baru. _Good_ sayang kau membuat ku bingung bagaimana aku menutupi _tanda cinta_ mu ini nanti saat aku di rumah. Kau bisa di bunuh Tousan bila _trademark_ mu tergambar jelas di leherku.

"Kau benar-benar malaikat ku yang nakal Sasuke, aku benar-benar gila pada mu." bisik nya pelan di telingaku saat ia sudah selesai menunaikan tugas meninggalkan bekas di leherku.

Dengan mata yang masih menatapku tajam dia melepas seragam atasku dan membuang nya di lantai. _Oh My, _dia benar-benar ingin melakukan nya di sini. Bagaimana kalau ada yang datang dan mempergoki kami. Tidak. Aku harus menghentikannya. Setidaknya dia bisa bersabar sampai sekolah usai dan bisa melanjutkan nya di hotel berbintang seperti biasanya.

"Ungh Naru sayang, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan nya di hotel saja. Aku kurang nyaman di sini." kata ku pelan dengan membingkai wajah tampannya dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Tak lupa aku memberi nya jilatan panas dari lidah nakal ku di pipi mulusnya yang terdapat tanda lahir berupa tiga kumis kucing yang membuatnya mempesona.

"Kau menolak ku, bukan kah kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa menunggu apalagi penis ku sudah bangun dan ingin segera memasuki mu, hnn." suaranya yang serak dan berat menandakan bahwa dia sudah berada dalam puncak gairah nya. Aku tahu dia tidak akan mampu menahan nafsunya bila sudah begini.

"Tapi sayang ini di sekolah, kau ingat, kita bisa ketahuan siswa yang lain, kau mau kita di hukum hanya karena kau tidak mampu menahan junior nakal mu ini." bisik ku lagi dengan penekanan kata 'sekolah'.

Bukannya berhenti dia malah melepas bra ku dan mulai mempelintir dan memainkan puting ku yang memang sudah menegang saat ia menggoda ku tadi.

"Oh..sshh..akh.. hentikan Naruhh." rancau ku sambil menahan tangan nya yang semakin liar menjamah payudara ku. Dia bisa _turn on_ hanya dengan menatap payudara ku saja. Sungguh Naruto ku ini adalah makhluk paling mesum yang pernah aku temui.

"Hhkkk...akhh…sshh." pekik ku keras saat ia mulai mengulum puting ku yang sebelah kanan. Nikmat rasanya. Mulutnya dengan sangat nakal mengulum dan menggigiti puting merah muda ku yang menegang di sana. Dia tidak mengindakan panggilanku, dia benar-benar sudah bernafsu sekali.

"Ouh.. Naru sayang jangan di gigit …akhh ooughhh." Keluh ku nikmat saat ia menggigit puting ku dengan nakal. Dan perbuatan nya yang barusan itu membuat vaginaku basah. Akh, kau membuat ku tidak tahan.

"Hmmp…slurph…kau menikmatinya sayang..slurph..enak sekali rasanya~" katanya di tengah kulumannya di payudara ku.

Perlahan tangan nakal nya merambah ke daerah ku yang paling rawan yaitu di bawah rok ku. Ia mengelus pelan paha ku dan sedikit ia tepuk-tepuk. Rupanya ia ingin menggoda ku. Uhh..usapan lembut tangan nya pada paha ku benar-benar membangkitkan nafsu ku.

"Sshhh akhh~ sayang ~ tanganmu membuatku _Hard_…akhhh." desah ku pelan sambil membuka lebar pahaku agar ia semakin leluasa dan mudah menjamah tubuh bagian bawah ku. Ia menyerigai kecil lalu meraup bibir ku.

Bibir nya yang lembut meraup bibir ku dengan bringas dan kasar. Ia akan berbuat seperti ini bila ia sudah dalam kondisi memuncak. Lidah yang terampil memberikan salam manis pada organ dalam mulutku. Saliva ku mengalir deras tak dapat ku bendung. Ia memainkan lidah nya untuk memberiku kenikmatan lewat ciuman panas nya. Berkali-kali aku mengganti posisi kepala ku untuk mengimbangi gerakan nya yang semakin liar. Manis dan hangat. Mulut bagian dalam nya benar-benar nikmat. Ku gerakkan lidah ku se _seduktif_ mungkin untuk menyambut lidah nya yang seakan mengajak ku bertarung. Deruh nafas nya terdengar cepat di wajah ku. Tangan nya tak ia biarkan diam. Sesekali ia pelintir puting menegang ku dan meremas pelan payudara besar ku._Good job,_ sayang vagina ku benar-benar basah sekarang.

"Unghh…nnhh..ahn..mphh…slurph." lenguhku di tengah ciuman panasku. Aku memekik pelan saat ia gigit pelan lidah ku.

"Hhh..hhh..Naru…mmph." ku lepaskan pagutan bibir kami sebentar untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Aku bisa mati kehabisan oksigen bila tidak menghentikan sejenak. Namun kembali ia panggut bibir ku dengan sedikit kasar.

Ia rebah kan tubuh ku di lantai keramik di bawah. Seketika dingin menyeruak masuk dalam pori-pori kulit ku. Ku tatap mata biru jernihya. Mata nya sayu dan berkabut. Dia pasti sudah berrnafsu sekali. Sesekali ia menjilati bibir nya yang mungkin terasa kering, salah siapa mencium ku lebih dari 10 menit. Ia menatap lapar tubuh polos ku yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai bak hidangan makan malam ekslusif di resto berbintang yang siap santap.

"Narutohhh…akhh…apakah aman kita me..melakukan nya di sini?" Tanya ku dengan susah payah karena ia mulai mengelus vagina basah ku dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau meragukan ku, hnn Uchiha Sama. Ruangan ini adalah ruangan privat Namikaze. Tidak akan yang berani masuk ke sini." jawabnya lalu menundukan kepalanya di selakangan ku.

"Akkhh…_baby_..oughh…sssshh~" desis ku layak nya ular berbisa yang sedang kawin lantaran ia mulai mengecupi liar pahaku.

**Naruto pov**

Ku kecupi paha mulus nya berwarna putih itu. Hmm.. benar-benar halus dan mulus. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, akan ku buat Uchiha Sasuke ku mendesah dan tak berdaya di bawahku.

"Ouhh…nnhhh…aakhhh." Desah nya lembut. Ku jilati pelan paha dalam nya dan mulai merambah ke daerah tersensitiv nya. Oh wow, apa ini dia benar-benar sudah basah sekali. Vagina nya sudah sangat banjir. Kau benar-benar terangsang ya sayang.

Ku beranikan lidah ku merambah ke daerah yang lain. Ku tatap intens vagina ranum nya yang berwarna pink kemerahan. Uhh, benar-benar cantik dan sangat mengggoda. Entah sudah berapa kali lubang nikmat nan kecil ini membuat ku klimaks. Sudah berapa kali lubang ini membuat ku gila. Aku benar-benar ingin menghajar lubang nakal ini sekarang.

Ku gerakan lidah panas ku di vagina basah nya. Ku sedot lembut cairan khas wanitanya yang keluar deras disana. Aromanya benar-benar membuatku mabuk kebayang.

"Ooughh….akhhh…Narutohh…akhhhh!" teriak Sasuke ku saat ku sedot-sedot klitoris nya yang membengkak.

Aku tahu ini adalah bagian yang paling sensitive baginya. Selain kedua payudara montoknya itu. Selain ia cantik dan kaya. Ia memiliki body yang membuat para pria bertekuk lutut di bawahnya. Dia benar-benar malaikat pembawa dosa yang tak mungkin sanggup ku menolak pesona nya.

"Ouhhh….nnhhhh…akhh..ak..aku." pekiknya membuyar kan lamunan ku. Namun lidah ku tak berhenti bergrilya di lubang kenikmatannya. Perlahan ku gigiti lembut klitorisnya. Aku tahu ia akan klimaks. Aku akan membuatnya frustasi kali ini.

"sluurpph….slurphh..kau…basah sayang." kataku di tengah kegiatan ku memanja vagina nya. Ia meremas kuat surai pirang ku dan ia memekik keras.

"AAKKHHH….Naruuhh…ak..akhhh..aku…sudah…di ujung…akhhh." Kata nya sambil mengangkat satu kakinya dan ia tahan sendiri dengan tangannya. Perbuatannya itu membuat vaginanya semakin terekspoks di wajahku. _Oh My_, kenapa kau bisa senakal ini.

Ku tahan kaki nya, dan semakin ku gerakkan lidah liar ku di klitorisnya.

"Khhhhhh…ukkhh….Naruuhh..ak..aku…akhhhh…_faster_." ia mendesah semakin kuat dan menjadi-jadi.

Ia gerak kan liar pinggulnya maju mundur. Apa-apaan ini kenapa ia seganas ini. Sasuke ku yang polos benar-benar sudah menjadi _Naughty_ sekarang.

Wajah cantiknya yang biasanya angkuh menjadi merona merah dan menggoda, matanya yang tajam berubah menjadi sayu dan memohon penis seperti pelacur serta bahasa yang sopan nan berwibawa itu menjadi kotor dan nakal seperti wanita murah kelas atas. Oh semua ini hanya Namikaze Naruto yang tahu.

Kurasakan cengkraman tangannya di rambut ku semakin kuat, tubuhnya menegang dan vaginanya semakin basah. Apalagi desahannya sudah berubah menjadi permohonan kenikmatan. Ia akan segera sampai rupanya.

"Aakkhhh…Naruhhh…AHHH!" desah nya keras.

Segera ku hentikan pekerjaan ku yang memanja vagina nya. Ia mendesah kecewa. Kutatap mata sayu nya yang berubah menjadi _death glare_ mengerikan yang ia layangkan kepadaku. Aku terkekeh geli menatap wajah gagal orgasme nya. Aku tahu ia pasti sangat kesal sekarang.

"Kenapa sayang ku, bukan kah kau bilang tadi kurang nyaman di sini. Sekarang kau marah karena aku menggagal kan orgasme mu, hn~" bisik ku nakal di telinganya lalu kujilat lembut daun telinga nya.

Perlahan ku lepaskan ikatan rambutnya dan seketika rambut indahnya tergerai. Ia nampak semakin cantik dengan rambut tergerai seperti ini.

"Kau menyebalkan " katanya pelan sambil membuang muka. Hei bila seperti itu kau terlihat semakin cantik.. Apalagi pipi tembam mu yang kau gembungkan seperti itu. Kau sama sekali tidak tampak mengerikan, bahkan kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ku bingkai wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kau sempurna sayang, kau cantik dan aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada mu." kata ku lalu ku kecup mesra puncak kepalanya. Wajahnya merona dan ia menunduk, kelihatannya ia malu.

"Berhenti menggoda ku, kau mau melanjutkannya atau tidak. Sebentar lagi bel masuk dan aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran." katanya ketus terlihat dari cara bicara nya.

Ia mainkan rambutnya lalu menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. Sungguh dia adalah perempuan tercantik setelah ibu ku yang pernah ku lihat. Mungkin aku akan menjadikan rencana pertunangan yang sudah ku bicarakan dengan keluarganya menjadi kenyataan. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan wanita cantik seperti Sasuke begitu saja, aku akan menyesal seumur hidup bila ia berpaling dari ku. Lebih baik segera menjadikan nya milik ku sebelum ia di ambil oleh orang lain.

Kembali ku tindihi tubuh mungilnya lalu ku buka lebar paha mulusnya.

"Mana mungkin aku berhenti bila vagina mu memanggil penis ku untuk masuk." jawab ku lalu mulai memandu penis besar ku masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatannya.

"Khh..hhhh…akhhh..Naruhh." desah nya. Ia genggam kuat lengan ku. Aku tahu ia kesakitan. Walaupun sudah sering aku melakukan hal ini padanya namun tetap saja vagina nya masih terasa rapat dan sempit. Menyulitkan barang berharga ku menerobos nya.

"Hhhh…i..itttai…AKHH!"pekiknya keras saat aku mencoba masuk dengan menghentak kan pinggul ku. Sungguh aku sudah tidak kuat, rasanya aku hampir sampai karena sensasi yang di berikan vagina sempitnya pada batang penis ku.

"Sshh…ughh…sempit..hhh." keluh ku saat penis ku sudah masuk sempurna di vaginanya. Aku tatap wajah nya yang berada di bawah ku.

Wajahnya merona merah, dan bibirnya terbuka meneteskan saliva. Di sudut mata nya terdapat setetes _liquid _bening yang siap tumpah. Ku rendahkan wajah ku lalu ku ciumi seluruh wajahnya, kening, pipi, hidung dan terakhir bibir.

Tubuhnya bergetar pelan menahan sakit. Aku bisa merasakan nya. Apalagi vaginanya berdenyut liar seakan menyuruh ku bergerak memanjanya. Jujur melihat wajah kesakitan Sasuke membuat ku tidak sabar menganggahinya dengan brutal saat ini juga. Tapi aku bersyukur dengan akal sehat ku yang masih setia mendampingku saat ini, aku menaruh rasa kasihan pada Sasuke yang kesakitan seperti itu. Ku usap permata bening yang berada di sudut mata nya. Dengan pelan ku bisiki dia sembari menenangkannya.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakiti mu baby, aku pasti akan memuaskan mu,"_"Bolehkan aku bergerak sekarang?" Tanya ku dengan nada se lembut mungkin, berusaha menutupi ketidaksabaran ku yang mulai menguasai otak ku. Aku tersenyum saat ia mengangguk pelan. Ia pegang kedua pipi ku dan ia mentapku sayu

"_Do what you want~ make me feel so hot baby_." katanya dengan bahasa yang entah bagaimana bisa membangkitkan nafsu biarahi ku.

Dengan perintahnya tadi perlahan aku menggerak kan pinggulku dengan pelan.

"Ssshhh…akhh..Naruhhh...ngghh." Lenguhnya manja sembari menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

Huh,benar-benar nikmat dan sempit. Lubangnya pintar dan nikmat memanja penis besar ku. Ku gerakkan pinggul ku brutal dengan tempo yang sama sekali tidak di bilang lambat. Sasuke ku nampak kewalahan mengimbangi gerakan liar ku.

"Unghh….akhhh…Naruhh." desahnya pelan namun seksi saat aku mulai memanja payudara besarnya.

Waw, hebat sekali pemandangan yang di suguhkan partner tercinta ku ini. Tubuhnya yang penuh dengan peluh itu nampak mengkilat dan gerakan liarnya yang kewalahan menambah kesan _naughty_ pada diri nya. Terlebih lagi ekspresinya yang kesakitan namun nikmat itu. _God, _dia benar-benar seperti pelacur.

"Kau..ouh..benar-benar _bitch_ Suke.._fuck_." umpat ku pada nya. Kugerak kan semakin cepat pinggul ku.

"Yyaahhh~~Naruhhhhh….hhnn…pe..pelan…_It's hurt_..ough."

"Ti..tidak bisa..ssshh…penis ku bergerak sendiri…akhhhh."

" Ahhn…ahhh…_fuckk me harder_ sayang..akhh."rancaunya yang sudah kehilangan kewarasan sebagai seorang Uchiha muda.

Ku sambut baik ketidak normalan otaknya saat ini. Owh siapa yang akan menolak pesona Sasuke ku, apalagi tatapan matanya yang memohon dan pinggulnya kini ikut bergerak cepat mengikuti gerakan ku. Terlebih sensasi vaginanya yang menjepit erat penis ku. Vagina basahnya benar-benar terasa berkedut liar membuatku semakin _Hard_. Aku menyeringai kecil. Ku balik paksa tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat di bawahku. Terpaksa ia menumpukan seluruh berat badannya pada kedua lutut dan tangan nya. Menurut buku yang ku baca ini dinamakan doggie style atau foxy style, entahlah mana yang benar toh mereka sama-sama merangkak. Shit tak peduli yang mana yang benar. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Aku tidak mau Sasuke pingsan seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Naruuhh…jangan kasar..akhhh~!" belum sempat Sasuke memprotes ku, sudah ku tumbuk paksa lubang kenikmatan nya. Ku jilati punggung mulusnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Slruuphh…akhhh…_ inside you so hot_ sukeehhhh."

"jangan menggoda kuhh…ough…shittt…yaahhh..di situ..akhh…lagi…._one_.._morehh_." pintanya saat ku tusuk bagian terdalam nya. Aku tahu itu _sweet spot_ milik nya.

"Memohon lah sayang..ouhhh _fuck_…nikmat…ssshhh."

"Narruhhh…_one_._.mo_…_morehh. Again..._ohhh…yeahh…lagi..lagi….akhh."

"_Fuck…fuckkk_….kau..benar..benar…_bitchh_..kau pelacur sayang..ahh." ku remas payudaranya yang menggantung di bawah lalu ke genjot lebih keras lubangnya.

Bunyi daging yang bertumbukan khas orang yang memandu kasih pun terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Ruangan privat yang hanya aku yang tahu ini suhu nya meningkat beberapa derajat celcius. Keringat yang menetes, vagina basah, tetesan liur, dan desah suara yang menggema membuat kegiatan ini seperti candu yang membelenggu ku. Oh…pantat mulus putih Sasuke yang menyentuh selangkangan ku adalah pemandangan indah yang sekarang tersaji di hadapan ku.

Ku teguk berkali-kali liur yang tak berhenti menetes dari mulutku. Fantasi liar akan seks berputar-putar bak bianglala di pikiran ku yang memang sudah mesum sejak lahir. Aku sedikit merasa bersyukur memiliki gen seksual yang _overload_ ini, entah dari siapa aku mendapatkan gen ini.

Mungkin Jiraiya, kakek ku yang sukses sebagai penulis buku porno. Aku hampir melupakan bagian yang aku mencuri salah satu buku nya saat aku berkunjung di rumah nya. Dan berterima kasihlah aku pada buku itu, membuat ku pintar dan selalu memiliki kreasi lain saat bercinta. Setidaknya aku bisa membuat nona ku klimaks berkali-kali.

"AKHHHH Naruuhhhh~!" pekikan Sasuke mengalun lembut di telinga ku. Menandakan bahwa ia sudah mengalami ledakan besar dalam tubuhnya.

Ia berhenti dan tubuh mungilnya itu gemetar hebat. Hembusan nafasnya cepat dan tersengal-sengal. Aku tahu sekarang dia pasti merasa sangat nikmat dan lemas secara bersamaan. Tentu saja dia sudah klimaks berkali-kali dalam posisi seperti ini. Ia memang sangat menyukai bersetubuh dalam posisi _doggie style _ini. Itu terbukti dengan entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke ku mencapai puncak nikmatnya.

"Nkmat, hn sayang. Kau belum selesai Sasuke. Aku belum keluar sama sekali." bisik ku lalu ke jilat cuping telinganya. Ia mengangguk lemah. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal padahal sudah lebih dari semenit ia menikmati orgasme. Kelihatan nya ia sudah lelah. Hei aku juga ingin di puas kan. Jangan bilang kau ingin berhenti dan mengancam kau akan pingsan.

"Kau di bawah ku saja Sasu, aku tidak ingin kau pingsan lagi." kataku lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. Wajahnya benar-benar merona merah. Rambutnya awut-awutan berantakan, dan leher serta dada yang semula mulus terlihat banyak tanda kemerahan. Aku tersenyum puas dengan hasil seni yang ku gambar di tubuhnya. Ku dekatkan wajah ku lalu ku lumat bibir merah muda nya yang membengkak. Ku telusupkan lidah terampil ku untuk mengajak nya bermain. Aku ingin membangkitkan gairah nya tertidur. Aku tidak mau bermain dengan orang yang teler dan tak berdaya seperti keadaan nya sekarang. Perlahan ia menyambut dengan baik ajakan bermain lewat gerakan lidah nya seksual. Akh..dia benar-benar cepat sekali _turn on_.

"Akhhhhh!" pekiknya keras saat ku benamkan penis ku dengan kasar. Lalu aku tanpa menunggu pesetujuan nya bergerak liar. Membuat ku mendapat _deathglare_ gratis yang melegenda dari klan Uchiha. Kalau orang lain yang menerima nya pasti, orang itu sudah menangis, namun berhubung aku yang mendapatkan nya aku hanya terkikik geli. Itu membuatnya terkesan seksi di mata ku.

Ku hisap lembut puting payudara nya menegang sempurna. Ku jilat dan ku gigiti bagian aerola nya. Membuatnya menjerit histeris dan mencengkram lenganku, aku tak peduli. Tetap ku hisap layaknya bayi yang ingin asi dari ibunya. Dan tangan ku yang satu ku gunakan untuk memelintir puting yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ouh ssshhh… Naruhhh aku..aku..akan keluarr akhhhh."

"Bersama…Aku juga ingin keluar.." balas ku lalu ku hisap lagi putingnya

"AKHHH~sudah tidak bisa..di..tahan..akh..ouhhh..hisap terus puting ku sayang."

"Sslurphhh…..akhh yeahh…nikmat..Sukehhh."

"Akhh..akh…hiyyaahhh..ke..keluar Naruhhh….AKHHH~!" teriaknya lalu aku merasa vagina nya basah dan becek. Cengkraman lembut dari vagina nya membuat ku ingin mengeluarkan hasrat yang terbendung sejak tadi. Dengan gerak kan cepat dan keras di vaginanya, cairan cinta ku yang menampung berjuta-juta makhluk hidup itu menyembur kencang memenuhi liangnya.

"Nnnggghh…akhhhhh." desahku saat ku rasakan suatu euforia yang meledak di syarafku. Seketika tubuhku lemas setelah ledakan besar yang barusan terjadi. Setelah itu ku cabut pelan penis ku yang lemas dari vagina nya. Sasuke mendesis pelan. Dan aku langsung merebah kan tubuhku di sampingnya.

"I love you so much my dear." kataku pelan lalu mencium lembut keningnya yang kini basah oleh keringat.

"hhh…hah..hah.. I ..I love you too" balasnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ya Minna san.**

**Ini sebenarnya adalah satu Chapter ajah, tapi terlalu panjang.**

**Ceritanya pendek sebenernya, so RnR pliss..**


	2. Chapter 2

**NAUGHTY**

_Pairing : X Fem _

_Genre : Romance_

_Rated : Lemon, Straight. Cerita Geje berat. EYD amburadul tidak karuan._

_._

_**Sebelumnya terima kasih buat reviewnya ya reader**_

_**Lemonnya bener-bener hot kah?**_

_**Chapter ini mungkin agak panjang. **_

_**Sebenernya ini cerita nya pendek banget, tapi Author juga bingung kenapa bisa jadi panjang ya. **_

_**Hehehe (Gomen ne)**_

_**Happy Reading**_

**_AnnieSakkie_**

Kubangunkan tubuhku dengan paksa, seks selalu saja berakhir lelah walaupun itu tidak mengurangi kenikmatan nya. Ku usap ujung penis ku yang basah oleh bekas sperma dan cairan cinta milik Sasuke dengan tissue basah. Setelah memakai baju seragam ku secara serampangan, aku membantu Sasuke yang terlihat kesusahan mengancingkan kemeja putih nya.

"Aku lelah Naru."

"Kau mau pulang, biar ku telepon supir mu dan akan mengizinkan mu."

"Aku tidak tahu, Kasaan akan curiga bila aku pulang jam segini, dengan tubuh ber aroma sperma seperti ini." jawabnya sambil mengikat rambutnya kembali. Terlihat jelas jejak kismark yang berlabuh mesra di leher putihnya. Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban nya yang vulgar dari mulut polosnya. Sasuke ku masih polos walaupun dia bukan seorang yang polos secara harfiah.

"Jangan di ikat, tanda cinta ku terlihat jelas, biarkan saja tergerai." cegah ku lalu melepas kembali ikatan rambutnya. Ia menunduk malu. Wajahnya merona merah menambah kesan cantik yang memancar alami dari si empunya

"Lain kali jangan buat tanda nya lagi, aku akan susah menutupinya saat di rumah."

"Hehehe..gomenasai sayang kau repot gara-gara aku, ne kau mau pulang?" tanyaku kembali sembari membantunya berdiri.

"Aku beristirahat di ruang kesehatan saja. Aku butuh istirahat sejenak."

Aku mengangguk lalu membantunya berjalan. Aku tahu dia akan kesusahan berjalan setelah aktivitas panas tadi. Walaupun hanya saru ronde, namun mengingat permainan ku tadi yang tidak lembut ia pasti sangat kesakitan. Apalagi pada bagian kewantiaan nya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya tidak nyaman. Dia jarang mengeluh dan lebih senang menyimpannya dalam hati. Tapi aku sudah sangat mengenal segala macam ekspresi dan gestur tubuhnya. Aku pasti menawarkan diri walaupun aku harus mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan yang melegenda dari nya. Aku tidak menyerah dan tak segan membentaknya saat sifat keras kepala nya kambuh. Terkadang aku merasa heran sendiri dapat dari mana sikapnya yang menyebalkan seperti itu. Mengingat kedua orang tuanya sangat baik dan kakak laki-laki nya begitu lembut.

"Kau mau sesuatu Sasuke, kau lapar atau haus, aku akan ke kantin sebentar." kata ku sembari membaringkan Sasuke di atas bed di ruang kesehatan. Dia menggeleng lemah lalu menyelimutkan selimut sampai ke dadanya dan menggumam pelan

"Temui aku saat pulang sekolah nanti, hubungi Kakashi San suruh dia menjemputku tepat waktu, aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan keterlambatan nya lagi." Ku rapikan poninya yang berantakan di dahinya lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya. Dia memejamkan mata merasakan sentuhan ku.

"_Fne_, aku akan ke sini lagi saat pulang nanti, hubungi bila kau butuh sesuatu." Bisik ku lalu mengecup singkat bibirnya yang masih membengkak. Dia reflek membuka mata.

"Naruto ~!" hardiknya sambil memelotot kan matanya. Aku terkekeh geli.

"Oke..oke.. aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Kau yakin tidak ingin ku temani ?"

"Cepat kembali ke kelas, kau bisa di hukum oleh Hayate sensei bila terlambat. Aku tidak mungkin bisa tidur nyenyak saat kau di samping ku." katanya ketus sambil sedikit mempout kan bibir mungilnya. Ia nampak sangat menggemaskan walaupun ia jelas sekali kesal.

"Baiklah _take_ care baby, love you."

"Hn, love you too." balasnya lalu memejam kan mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 15.30 pulang sekolah**

**Ruangan Kesehatan **

**Normal Pov**

Seorang pria bersurai blondie memulaskan sebuah senyum yang menawan pada sesosok gadis yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut. Perlahan tangan nya yang berwarna_ tan_ kecokelatan menepuk pelan punggung gadis misterius itu. Ia sedikit menahan nafas saat kelopak mata yang berwarna putih susu itu terbuka perlahan. Sinaran lembut batu obsidian segelap malam yang ter refleksikan di kedua manik sang gadis itu terpancar sempurna.

"Ungh Naruhh, apakah sudah bel pulang? " Suara gadis itu yang biasanya lembut mendayu berubah serak. Entah karena barusan terbangun dari tidur atau pita suaranya terganggu karena ia telah berteriak meneriakan nama pacarnya selama hampir 1 jam lama nya.

"Hn begitu lah, kau sudah merasa agak baikan. Mau pulang sekarang atau masih ingin tidur ?"

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Apakah Kakashi San sudah datang ?"

"Mungkin. Aku belum mengecek nya karena begitu bel pulang berbunyi aku langsung menuju kemari. Gomen ne Sasuke "

"Apakah kau sudah menghubungi nya sesuai perintah ku tadi?" Tanya gadis cantik bersurai reaven itu dengan pandangan mengintimidasi seolah mengintrogasi seorang teroris. Ia benci bila apa yang di minta tidak di turuti. Terlebih lagi sekarang ia dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa di katakan baik.

"Tentu, perintah mu adalah kewajiban ku Sasuke Sama" jawab pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu sedikit membungkuk hormat. Sasuke nama gadis itu hanya memutar bola mata nya malas. Tentu ia sudah begitu hafal dengan ketidak seriusan pacar nya.

"Sudah lah, mana tas ransel ku. Aku ingin segera pulang dan istirahat. Ingat." Sasuke menjentikan telunjuknya di depan mata yang beririskan _blue shappire_ milik sang pacar. "kau tidak boleh menyentuh ku sampai satu minggu depan." lanjutnya datar lalu melangkah meninggalkan blondie shapire yang menganga tak percaya.

"Ta..tapi Teme ~~!"

"Oh ya satu lagi, kau dilarang untuk datang kerumah ku."

"Besok kita kan…."

"Akan ku pikirkan lagi…jaaa Dobe " Sasuke melangkah kan kaki kembali di ikuti oleh Naruto yang berteriak di belakangnya seperti orang yang hilang kewarasan.

Apa-apaan itu, aku dilarang menyentuhnya selama satu minggu. Itu berarti tidak ada jatah seks selama satu minggu pula. mungkin. Apalagi urusan besok akan di pikirkan nya lagi, berarti itu ada dua kemungkinan. Bisa tidak dan bisa iya. Arrghh….kenapa bisa begini. Setidaknya besok adalah acara penting bagi kita Teme~~ pikir Naruto frustasi sambil membujuk Sasuke yang berjalan angkuh tidak mempedulikan rengekan Naruto yang memintanya untuk mencabut ulitimatum yang di layangkannya barusan. Naruto seakan tidak peduli saat berpasang-pasang mata melihat tingkah lakunya yang seperti anak kecil. Ia tidak peduli memang, bagaimana ia peduli dengan orang lain selagi urusan nya dengan bungsu Uchiha itu belum lah usai.

"Ayolah Teme chan ~ jangan begitu, mana mungkin aku tidak menyentuh mu. Kau mau apa untuk hadiah mu besok, bilang saja dan pasti akan ku berikan tapi jangan seperti ini." Rengek Naruto cempreng saat Sasuke akan memasuki mobil jemputan nya. Sasuke diam dan hanya memandang malas Naruto yang bersikap OOC.

"Kau mau shopping atau kau mau liburan ke Paris. Kau pernah bilang mau kesana khan?"_"jadi maaf kan aku "

Sungguh sebenarnya Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat masuk mobil dan pulang kerumah. Ia lelah sungguh sangat lelah, apakah blondie berisik yang ada di hadapan nya ini lupa dengan kegiatan panas yang tadi di lakukan nya. Walaupun hanya satu ronde tapi itu cukup menguras tenaga nya.

Menghelah nafas pelan. Ia tatap kedua manik sebening _azure_ yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Aku hanya lelah _baby_. Kau bisa tolong aku untuk tidak menghalangi ku untuk segera pulang."

"Aku tahu, tapi ku mohon untuk tidak melarang mu menyentuh mu. Kau lupa besok adalah _Aniversary_ kita." Naruto menatap bola mata onix itu dengan puppy eyes yang imut-imut. Sasuke menghela nafas lagi, mengingat betapa kekanak-kanakan nya kekasihnya itu. Percuma saja menghadapi Naruto dengan kekeras kepalaan. Karena ia tahu, pacar nya ini juga keras kepala sama dengan nya.

"Tentu saja baka, mana mungkin aku melupakan hal itu. Baiklah kau boleh datang kerumah ku, tapi kau tak boleh menyentuh ku. _Don't touch me, oke_ "

"Nani?! Tapi Suke~"

"Sudah-sudah aku mau pulang. Jaaa." Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir pemuda tampan itu lalu menutup pintu mobil mewah itu setelah memasuki nya.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Ia hanya bisa pasrah bila Sasuke seperti ini. Bila membantah ia akan habis di tangan wanita yang besok akan menjadi kekasihnya selama 1 tahun ini.

"Baiklah. Jaga diri baik-baik." ketuk Naruto pelan pada kaca mobil. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Saya permisi dulu Namikaze Sama." pamit sopir pribadi Sasuke pada Naruto

"Hn hati-hati di jalan Kakashi San. Tolong jaga pacar ku ya. Hubungi aku bila ada apa-apa." kata Naruto pada pria tinggi bernama Kakashi tersebut.

"Baiklah Namikaze pasti akan menghubungi anda. Saya permisi." Ucap Kakashi dan berbungkuk lalu duduk di belakang kemudi lalu menjalan kan mobil super mewah itu menjauh dari pelataran Konoha Gakuen.

Sepeninggal Sasuke dengan mobil super mewah nya. Naruto melangkah kan kaki menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobil nya yang terparkir manis di sana. Mobil sport mewah berwarna orange cerah dengan corak jilatan api berwarna merah itu adalah kendaraan mobil dengan harga ratusan juta us dollar ini adalah spesial. Dan hanya satu di dunia. Dengan kesal ia mendudukan pantatnya di kursi mobil yang terbuat dari spon mahal dengan kualitas super. Interior dalam mobil ini sungguh mewah dan eksklusif

"Baiklah..baiklah. Kali ini akan ku turuti. Lain kali jangan harap kau bisa lari dari ku Sasuke." hohoho seringaian yang Naruto tunjukan sungguh sangat mengerikan.

"BDSM seperti nya menyenangkan." lanjutnya lagi lalu ia nyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi sekolah. Ia harus kesuatu tempat untuk mengecek barang karena ia baru saja di hubungi oleh seseorang bila barang yang ia minta sudah dapat di ambil sore ini juga.

Ia rela mengambil barang pesanan nya sendiri, padahal ia bisa menyuruh supirnya untuk mengambilnya mengingat jarak yang ia tempuh tidak lah dekat. Namun karena ini adalah hadiah spesial yang akan di berikan pada pacarnya ia akan rela serta ikhlas. Ia tak sabar untuk melihat wajah bahagia pacarnya besok saat ia melihat betapa eksklusif nya benda ini. Untuk Sasuke nya apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membahagiakan bidadarinya.

.

.

.**_Kediaman Uchiha Mansion keesokan harinya **_

**Pukul 20.00**

**Naruto pov**

Aku mengerjapkan mata ku berkali-kali saat melihat sesosok wanita yang kini berjalan mendekat padaku. Entahlah aku merasa agak kurang sadar sekarang, apakah mata ku mengalami gangguan, sebaiknya aku harus menambah kan jadwal berkunjung ke rumah sakit dalam agenda harian ku.

"Apakah kau sudah menunggu lama Naruto ?" Tanya wanita cantik itu di depan ku.

"ouh..ti..tidak..Sa..sayang." Baka kenapa aku gagap begini, agaknya aku tertular penyakit gagap dari sepupu Neji.

"Ayo pergi, kita mau kemana?" tanya nya lalu mengamit lengan ku dan menyeret ku keluar,

"Ter..terse..se rah kau saja"

"Naru sejak kapan kau jadi seperti Hinata ?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Uhmm…sejak melihat mu." jawab ku asal lalu ku buka pintu mobilku untuk nya.

"Baka dobe" Gumam nya sebal lalu mendudukan diri di samping kemudi

"I love you." Sahut ku lalu ku tutup pintunya kembali setelah memakaikan safety belt pada tubuhnya.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanya ku saat duduk dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil ku

"Kau yang mengajak ku bodoh."

"Aku kan hanya tanya Teme, kita makan malam di restoran saja ok." Kataku memutuskan lalu melajukan mobil ku kearah restoran yang ku maksud.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas seperti biasa.

Hari ini adalah tepat satu tahun hubungan ku bersama Sasuke. Walaupun aku sudah lama mengenalnya mungkin mulai sekolah dasar, namun kami benar-benar dekat saat SMA. Dia yang merupakan murid pindahan begitu popular di sekolah. Orang tua kami adalah sahabat sejak dulu tak heran aku begitu sangat mengenal keluarganya. Siapa sangka gadis kecil manja, akan berubah menjadi wanita cantik dan pendiam, seperti ini. Sasuke memang acuh saat dekat dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal, dan ia akan menampilkan sosoknya sebagai Uchiha muda, bukan sebagai 'Sasuke'. Walaupun begitu tidak sedikit orang memuja kecantikan nya atau karena kekayaan keluarga nya.

Ayah ku bernama Namikaze Minato, seorang pengusaha sukses yang bergerak dalam bidang pemasaran mobil terkenal. Ibu ku adalah Uzumaki Khusina, ia adalah wanita yang sangat hobi berbelanja. Ia selalu rutin melakukan kunjungan entah ke Paris atau mana, untuk berburu barang brended yang harga nya akan bisa membeli sebuah mobil. Dan aku, aku hanya Namikaze Naruto seorang murid SMA yang kelebihan hormone seksual yang kudapat dari Kakek ku.

Sekolah yang ku datangi setiap hari pun adalah miliki keluarga ku lebih tepatnya milik nenek lalu di berikan pada ayah ku untuk di kelola. Entah apa yang membuat nenek ku memberikan sekolah itu, sepertinya nenek ku yang cantik itu sudah lelah dan memilih untuk menghabiskan uangnya untuk berjudi dan pergi ke Casino. Sebejad-bejadnya kakek nenek ku, ingat – kakek ku seorang penulis novel mesum dan nenek ku tukang judi – mereka sangat menyayangi ku. Dan mereka berdua sangat senang saat mengetahui aku berpacaran dengan salah satu keturunan Uchiha yang terkenal itu.

Apalagi kakek ku, dia sangat senang sampai-sampai mengadakan pesta minuman keras dan berakhir dengan kekacauan di rumah mewahku satu tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak bisa melupakan saat kakek ku hampir memperkosa Sasuke saat dia berkunjung kerumah ku dan berenang di kolam renang pribadi ku. Untung saja aku datang di saat yang tepat, kalau tidak mengingat dia adalah salah satu keluarga ku, sudah ku bunuh dan mayat nya akan ku berikan pada anjing penjaga di rumah ku untuk di jadikan makan malam spesial. Mulai saat itu aku harus menjaga Sasuke ku dari kakek. Aku tahu kakek selalu menatap mesum Sasuke saat berkunjung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_**Lagi-lagi ending yang Geje.**_

_**pengen nya sih di jadiin satu chapter ajh, tapi kok rasanya terlalu panjang.**_

_**Next Chap adalah endingnya. **_

_**Mungkin bisa di buat sekuelnya, entah lah. **_

_**Minta sarannya di review nya Reader...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**NAUGHTY**

_Pairing : NaruXFemSasu_

_Genre : Romance_

_Rated : Lemon, Straight. Cerita Geje berat. EYD amburadul tidak karuan._

_**Sebelumnya arigataou ya readers udah mau review.**_

_**Ini adalah chap terakhir**_

_**Kalau ada yang request di jadikan skuel, silahkan review yaa..**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_** AnnieSakkie**_

* * *

><p>"Naru kau mau pesan apa ?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan ku dari lamunan.<p>

Ku tatap buku menu yang terbuka di tangan ku. Ku baca satu persatu daftar makanan serta minuman yang tertulis disana. Menu dengan bahasa Perancis itu jelas aku tidak begitu tahu. Mengingat aku kurang begitu suka dengan makanan selain masakan Jepang. Dengan asal aku memesan salah satu makanan yang tertulis di buku menu serta minuman. Dengan sigap pelayanan itu menulis pesanan ku lalu membungkuk dan meninggalkan kan meja ku. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah memesan terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke yang meminta ke restoran Perancis ini, aku tahu dia sangat menyukai Restoran ini karena bukan sekali ia meminta datang kemari. Walaupun terpaksa aku tetap menuruti nya. Makanan di Restoran ini tidak begitu buruk, sengat enak malahan mengingat ini adalah restoran berbintang yang ada di Konoha. Aku tidak begitu suka dengan makanan Perancis entah lah. Aku pernah merasa sangat udik ketika mengingat aku pernah muntah saat aku makan makanan Italia di restoran dengan ayah ku. Makanan itu sangat aneh di lidah ku.

Ku tatap malaikat yang tampak sangat luar biasa malam ini. Tubuhnya yang indah dan berkulit putih sangat menawan dengan balutan mini dress tanpa lengan yang berwarna merah darah. Sangat kontras dengan kulit putih yang seperti susu, membuat nya nampak sangat menawan dan bersinar. Riasan nya yang begitu minimalis dan rambut hitam yang tergerai alami membuat wanita manapun akan iri dengan keindahan nya.

Di balik wajah datarnya aku tahu dia sangat bahagia dengan hari ini. Aku tahu dia pasti sudah mempersiapkan semua ini jauh-jauh hari. Mana mungkin Sasuke ku akan sudi memakai pakaian terbuka seperti ini atau ia pasti akan menolak memakai riasan walaupun hanya bedak yang tertempel di wajahnya. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak akan mau repot-repot berdandan bila tidak ada acara khusus. Namun untuk malam ini, dia terlihat sangat memukau.

**.**

**.**

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu Dobe, mata mu bisa lepas." katanya ketus seraya meminum air di gelas yang tersedia di meja.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu malam ini Teme, kau merusak malam spesial kita."

Dia terdengar mendengus lalu meletak kan gelas dengan ganggang kecil itu di meja.

"Kau memang Dobe." bisiknya pelan

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini Sasuke, apakah kau menyiap kan semua ini untuk ku ?"

"Tidak mungkin aku seperti itu, Baka." walaupun samar aku bisa melihat rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Ku bingkai pipi itu dengan kedua tangan ku.

"Terima kasih kau sudah secantik ini untuk ku Sasuke, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." kataku lalu mencium singkat pipinya.

Aku tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian dengan mencium Sasuke di khalayak umum seperti ini. Sudah cukup aku terganggu dengan pandangan beberapa pengunjung restoran yang menatap ku dan Sasuke saat datang. Kami menjadi sorotan tentu itu bukan hal yang istimewa, kami sudah sering mendapatkan itu tapi bukan berarti kami terbiasa.

"Dasar bodoh." katanya dengan wajah nya yang memerah. Ia alihkan pandangan nya pada gelas kaca jernih yang terdapat di meja. Malu, eh ? Aku terkekeh geli lalu mengusap kepalanya.

"I love you_"

"Hn. I love you too".

Tak lama pelayanan datang dengan membawakan makanan yang kami pesan. Setelah ku ucapkan terima kasih, pelayan itu pergi. Ku tatap makanan yang tersaji di meja. Entah lah aku sedikit tidak berselera.

"Kenapa kau tak suka?"—tanya Sasuke sambil menaikan alisnya. Aku menggeleng lalu tersenyum

"Aku suka, tentu saja. Aku hanya bingung memakan yang mana dulu." aku berbohong. Mana mungkin aku berkata jujur, bisa-bisa aku di bunuh oleh Sasuke. Ini adalah restoran favoritnya, tentu saja ia juga menyukai makanan nya. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan suasana romantis yang ku bangun sejak tadi.

"Hn." gumamnya lalu melahap entah apa itu di mulutnya. Nampak nya itu salad, aku tidak tahu apa pun mengenai makanan Perancis.

Aku juga mulai melahap _chicken steak_ yang tadi ku pesan. Rasanya enak namun aku kurang begitu suka. Ku tatap Sasuke yang tampak lahap memakan hidangan yang seperti salad itu. Ia terlihat anggun dan elegan walaupun saat makan. Ia tentu sudah sangat menguasai _Tabble Menner _dengan baik dan benar. Dia Uchiha, tentu saja ia harus selalu sempurna apapun dan dimana pun. Terkadang aku merasa muak juga dengan aturan keluarga yang begitu ketat itu. Ia juga manusia dan manusia tentu tidak ada yang sempurna.

.

.

Aku meminum wine dengan kadar alcohol rendah yang sengaja ku pesan.

"Kau meminum wine Naru?" tanya nya sembari mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu

"Ya,ini tidak membuat ku mabuk Sasuke, tenang lah—" jawab ku lalu menaruh kembali gelas yang sudah kosong.

"Mana mungkin aku tenang, aku tidak ingin mengalami kecelakaan dengan mu baka."

"Tidak akan. Alkohol tidak akan meracuni pikiran ku."

"Ku harap itu benar. Kau lupa kejadian saat pesta ulang tahun Kiba?"

"Itu karena mereka mencekoki dengan Vodka sayang. Tentu saja aku mabuk. Ini hanya white wine, kandungan alkoholnya hanya 5 % "

"Ya..ya..tuan bartender." Aku tersenyum geli mendengar gerutuan nya.

Walaupun aku belum lulus SMA namun aku sudah berumur 17 Tahun. Aku sering meminum minuman alcohol, itu membuat ku hafal apa-apa saja minuman itu.

Aku juga ingat tentang kejadian pesta ulang tahun Kiba— salah satu sahabat ku. Aku yang saat itu di cekok i oleh teman-teman dengan vodka, mulai mabuk dan tanpa sadar mencium Sasuke di hadapan teman-teman, bahkan aku hampir saja memperkosanya. Untung saja saat itu Lee dan Neji mencegah ku. Sejak kejadian itu aku di larang keras oleh Sasuke meminun minuman Alkohol.

"Kau mau kemana lagi setelah ini?" tanya ku sembari membingkai kedua pipinya dengan tangan ku.

"Terserah kau saja—" jawabnya.

"Kau mau menyewa hotel dan bermalam dengan ku?"

"Baka. Kau ku larang menyentuh ku untuk seminggu kan " _Owh..aku lupa dengan ultimatum nya yang satu itu. No touch berarti No seks. My Godness itu buruk sekali.

"Benarkah seperti itu, ini malam spesial kita. Aku akan memperlakukan mu dengan lembut. Im promise."

"Aku tidak mau, Kau sudah melakukan nya kemarin di sekolah." Akh.. benar juga kemarin aku sudah meminta jatah. Baiklah mungkin tidak malam ini. Sebaiknya aku bersabar.

"Mau ketaman?" tawar ku

"Kau gila, aku memakai gaun dan kau mengajak ku ke taman. Kau lupa aku bisa mati kedinginan. "

"Baik lah kita di sini saja. Sebentar lagi ada live music bukan kah kau suka ?"

"Aku suka music jaz. Selain itu aku tidak suka. Aku bukan seperti mu."

"Hahaha, apakah ada yang salah dengan music rock Suke?"

"Yah mendengar nya saja sudah membuat sakit telinga."

"Ya..yah baiklah nona pembenci music rock."

Ku genggam tangan halus nya. Ia tersentak lalu memandang ku Dengan tatapan seolah berkata "Ada Apa"

"Aku mencintai mu, Terima kasih kau sudah menjadi kekasih ku. Kau wanita terbaik yang pernah aku temui " kata ku lalu ku usap kepala nya. Ia memejam kan mata seakan menikmati sentuhan ku. Wajahnya yang seputih porselen Cina bersemu merah. Aku tahu ia merasa sangat malu sekarang.

"Gombal."

"Aku serius Suke, Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Desak ku lalu ku genggam lagi tangan nya yang sempat ku lepas. Aku tidak sedang menggombal seperti preman kampung. Aku serius karena aku memang mencintainya. Aku juga tidak pandai ber puitis, walaupun aku sudah belajar dari Neji dan Sai.

"Aku akan meminta izin pada bibi Mikoto serta paman Fugaku untuk menikahi mu."

Mata Sasuke seketika melebar, bibir nya melongo. Baru pertama kali aku melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti ini. Tentu saja ia terkejut. Aku bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun membicarakan hal ini pada Sasuke.

"Ka…kau Serius?!" Dan aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban ku.

.

.

**Sasuke Pov**

"Ka…kau Serius?!" dan ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan ku.

Apakah sekarang sudah kiamat. Aku terkejut, tentu bahkan rasanya jantung ku berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik. Entah apa yang membuatnya mengatakan kalimat yang bahkan aku tidak pernah berpikir akan mendengarnya. Ia akan meminta izin pada kedua orang tua ku untuk menikahi ku. Menikahi ku. Sekali lagi MENIKAHI KU!

"Kau tak mau ya, atau aku teralu cepat?" tanya nya lagi dengan tatapan sedih. Aku bukan nya tidak mu. Aku sangat ingin tapi, apakah ini bukan mimpi. Ku cubit sedikit paha ku. Aww, rasanya sakit. Berarti ini benar-benar kenyataan.

"Kenapa kau meminta ku seperti itu ?" tanya ku. Aku ingin mendengar jawaban nya. Aku ingin memastikan kalau ia tidak sedang bercanda, lalu berteriak '_surprice'._

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin menjadi suami mu dan aku ingin melindungi mu. Aku tahu pasti ini akan di tentang oleh ayah mu, Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menikah dengan mu Suke."

Aku tahu, ayah ku sangat over protektive padaku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Dengan pelan aku mengangguk, aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini sekarang.

"Kau bisa memakai cincin ini sayang. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi istri ku." katanya lalu memberiku sebuah cincin berwarna putih yang ia sematkan di jari manis ku.

"Aku bukan istri mu, kita belum menikah, baka "

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku bersedia menjadi suamimu dalam keadaan sakit atau pun sehat, disaat miskin atau pun kaya, hingga maut memisah kan." katanya dengan menatap ku tajam. Ini kan janji yang sering di ucapkan oleh pendeta saat upacara penikahan. Jadi ia benar-benar mencintaiku. Akh betapa bodohnya, tentu saja ia mencintaiku mana mungkin ia tahan dengan sikap manja dan egois ku bila ia tidak benar-benar menyayangi ku.

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku bersedia menjadi istrimu dalam keadaan sakit atau pun sehat, disaat miskin atau pun kaya, hingga maut memisah kan." kataku lalu menyemat kan cincin dengan warna yang sama dengan ku di jari manisnya. Betapa memalukan nya aku, kenapa aku bisa terbawa perasaan seperti ini. Namun peduli setan, aku bahagia bisa merasakan seperti ini. Pemuda dengan kulit cokelat, bersurai pirang dan bermata biru adalah pacar ku eh- tidak dia sekarang suami ku. Suami dari Uchiha Sasuke. Aku benar-benar sudah terjerat dengan pesona nya. Pesona dari Namikaze Naruto. Dan aku bahagia sekarang

Sayu-sayup terdengan _live music_ yang sedang menyanyikan music_ jaz_ kesayangan ku. Akh, romantis sekali suasana ini. Sepertinya aku tidak ingin keadaan ini berakhir. Tangan besar berwarna cokelat itu menarik tubuh ku agar mendekat kearah nya. Wajah ku terasa panas saat ku dengar bisikan nya

"Karena kita sudah menikah, sebaiknya kita segera melaksanakan malam pertama kita Suke."

"Baka pervert." Kata ku lalu ku pukul kepalanya.

"Auhh..itai..hahaha aku hanya bercanda. Terima kasih sayang, sekarang kau adalah istriku."

"Hn, sama-sama aku juga bahagia bisa bersama mu."

Malam itu semua berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan panas yang ku terima dari suamiku.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

_**HAHAHA...bener-bener Geje banget khan endingnya.**_

_**Jari jemari Author sangat tidak singkron dengan otak, akhirnya jadilah cerita yang aneh seperti ini.**_

_**Sekali lagi, mohon review nya ya readers. **_

_**Sampai ketemu di lain kesempatan.**_

_**Jaaaa...!**_


End file.
